Fairytale Gone Bad
by MirrorShard
Summary: 'They say a psychotic, thousand years old freak of nature is my destiny. I say fuck them.' AU from S2E17
1. No Happy Ending

**Note: **I've admittedly fallen in love with the Originals and couldn't resist the temptation to write a little story. I'm planning maybe ten chapters, nothing big. This story plays during the end of the second season and from the moment my OC arrives in Mystic Falls canon is basically shot to hell.

**Warning: **First of all there'll be NO love triangle in this story. Just to make it clear because I'm getting a little sick of stories where the girl can't make up her mind. There will be some violence, not sure yet how explicit, a dark/sarcastic sense of humor a bit of friendship fluff, some character death and of course lots of drama (it is Mystic Falls after all). In this chapter there's also some talk about suicide but that's in reference to unmentioned characters, so nothing explicit.

**Pairing:** Klaus/OC

**Disclaimer:** At the beginning of every chapter there'll be a line from the song Fairytale Gone Bad by Sunrise Avenue. Also all characters, places and background information belongs to the makers of Vampire Diaries.

**Information:** According to the Vampire Diaries wiki Klaus possessed Alaric on the 9th of April 2010. The Decades Dance takes place on the 26th of April 2010. Which is a lot of time for 'Alaric' to walk around freely. So let me show you how things could have gone differently if someone else decided to visit a dear friend during the Easter holidays.

**English is not my native language. I apologize for any mistake in advance.**

* * *

**|Fairytale Gone Bad|**

_by Schlangenkind_

* * *

**| Chapter 1 No Happy Ending |**

_This is the end, you know_

The air was a little stale and there was a thin layer of dust covering the furniture but otherwise the room looked absolutely untouched. Like its owner had only left for a short time, a spontaneous vacation maybe. Like if he closed his eyes and opened them again she would be standing there, a sheepish smile on her face and an excited glimmer in her eyes.

Only she didn't.

Because a part of her, a small part, a splitter, a shadow was already here. The ghost of her free laughter brightening up the room even as the bitter reality threatened to extinguish the last light she had left behind. And even now staring at the bed they had laid on so often, joking, smiling, pretending, he could already feel the memories fading away, the colors bleeding out slowly until they became mere history in black and white. Meaningless pictures frozen between present and past.

Swallowing hard he brushed a few stray tears aside and stared down at the small, ordinary looking book in his lap. This was what she would have wanted. He knew that _had always known_ that but for the first time he felt no guilt as his fingers caressed the unremarkable cover with a tenderness he had almost forgotten he possessed. Only a sadness so deep it crippled his very soul. Then with shaking hands he turned the first page.

* * *

_Congratulation, you've found my diary. Now kindly fuck off or I'll be forced to do something I definitely won't regret._

_You're still here, aren't you? Thought so. Well, you know what? Go ahead. Feel free to rummage through my private thoughts. But just so you know: you won't like what you'll find in here. Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

A dry chuckle left his chipped lips or perhaps it was a quiet sob. He shot his silent companion a look waiting for the soft smile of encouragement that eased the raw emotion burning deep inside his very essence, if only for a moment. It was the only comfort anyone had offered him in far too long — and it came at a price he didn't know for sure he'd be able to pay. With a deep breath he nodded and blinking the useless tears away he continued to read.

* * *

**| April 28th 2010 |**

_I could probably start this story in an incredible dramatic way. I could start with a stupid ass prophecy that seems to dictate my life or I could describe my fucked up family or I could reminisce about the day my heart was ripped into tiny little shreds by the one person I actually trusted (not in the literal sense of course __—__ that came later). But time's money and all that — you know how it is — so I'll keep it short and simple._

_My name's ReRe and I'm dead._

_Don't worry, I won't start sprouting off nonsense about 'living an undead life' and how 'the day I was brutally murdered by the man that was supposed to love me was only the beginning of my story' or something equally stupid. Because this isn't Twilight or Supernatural or whatever. So if you want a story about undying love and vampires and happy endings and all that shit then stop reading my personal thoughts and go ahead and turn on the TV._

_Because when I said I'm dead I meant dead-dead. No afterlife. No 'Other Side'. No continued existence with or without a heartbeat. No surprising twist. No second chances. Just simple, unspectacular human reality._

_Disappointing, isn't it?_

_So, contrary to Bella Swan I've spent a lot of time thinking about my death. I'm not suicidal or anything but ... well. When two of your closest friends try to kill themselves you sort of can't avoid contemplating the whole that-could-have-been-me scenario. I remember Aria sitting across from me on my ugly, green carpet, silently crying. I was fascinated by her tears because I had never actually seen her cry before in the entire time I'd known her. Not _Aria_. She was too strong, too bitchy even. I remember her telling me how she just couldn't go on anymore. And most importantly I remember asking her to give me a heads-up if she truly was going to do it. Back then I thought saying good-bye would make it easier._

_Now I'm not so sure anymore._

_It's funny, really, because now I'm the one saying good-bye._

_But I digress. Short and simple, remember?_

_By this time tomorrow I'll be dead. And mostly I'm okay with that. But I'm not going to lie, not now. There's a part of me that's afraid. A part that doesn't want to go. A part that keeps holding on, desperately clinging to the sorry excuse of a life my existence has become recently. A part that regrets. And it's that part of me that forces me write one last entry, filled with many things I wanted to tell the people around me but never found the courage to actually say them out loud. _

_This is my sick, pathetic attempt to say good-bye. Because I have no illusions about this town or the people in it. In a few hours when I'm gone and the world moves on somebody will find these notes. No privacy for the dead, right? And they, whoever they are, will know. They'll know everything. And maybe it's selfish and egoistical and self-centered but I want them to. I want them to know the truth because I know how much it will hurt them. But after all the things the people here have put me through they deserve nothing less. They will get the answers they never knew they were searching for. Answers that have the power to destroy them. And it's almost funny because my death will be the catalyst. It'll be the thing that'll finally make them care. That'll make them realize what they missed, what was always directly under their nose._

_That thought is enough to make me smile._

_You__, whoever you are, you'll read this and you'll know the truth I've never been able to share with anyone. And I hope you'll regret the chance you missed, the opportunity you've lost, the mistakes you'll never get to make up for. I hope you'll always remember what you _didn't_ do and I pray that the knowledge will eat at you until grief and desperation and hopelessness have torn your mind apart and you descend into an eternity of misery and madness._

_With any luck I'll be there to watch you fall._

_But more than anything else I want you to know that these aren't the depressed ramblings of a naive, disillusioned teenage girl who's heart has been broken one too many times. No. You don't get to make this about him, you don't get to put all the blame on him when you're just as guilty as he is. I won't let you._

_Remember, I know what I'm doing. I know __exactly__ what I'm doing and I'm aware of all the consequences my decision entails. _

_Here's the thing about humans, that one, simple thing you guys always seem to forget about in your arrogance and misplaced sense of superiority: There is always a choice._

_No amount of compulsion and magic can take my free will away, not really. Not if I don't let them. I've made my decision._

_And you know why I'm doing this? Because you destroyed me. All of you did. Because apologies aren't enough. Won't ever be enough. You broke me and I can't forgive you for that. I never will. And if my death is the only thing that will shake you up, the only thing that's going to make you listen, the only thing that's going to destroy you, than that's a price I'm willing to pay. An eye for an eye, remember? I guess he and I really were made for each other, huh? Who would have thought?_

_Well too little, too late._

_Fuck nature. Fuck balance. Fuck _destiny_._

_There's always a choice._

_This is mine. _

_And with any luck I'm gonna be the spark to start a fire that will burn the whole world down. Until only ashes and broken dreams remain._

_I'll keep some marshmallows to roast at hand — just in case._

_So, I guess this is it. The end of everything and all that melodramatic shit. It's a good day to die, I suppose. And I'm pretty sure I'll see you in hell one of these days._

_My last words? _Fuck you.

_Sincerely, ReRe_

* * *

His companion sat down soundlessly by his side. A small hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder. He forced a weak smile on his lips and closed his eyes, pretending for just a moment to feel the warmth of her touch on his skin.

"It will be alright" he heard her whisper affectionately.

And for just one moment he almost believed her.

* * *

Then her hand glides through his shoulder like she's not even there and maybe she never was and he snaps the small book shut, throws it against the nearby wall violently, desperately, resigned. All he remembers is her frozen face, the last glint of defiance in the corner of her eyes, the image of her fragile body bathed in silver light, lips twisted in a mocking smile. A picture of victory colored in defeat.

It's a fitting end.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Love, Schlange


	2. Once Upon a Phone Call

**Note: **In this chapter a main character is introduced, three diary entries are revealed and a late night phone call changes the story as we know it.

**Pairing:** Klaus/OC

**Disclaimer:** At the beginning of every chapter there'll be a line from the song Fairytale Gone Bad by Sunrise Avenue. Also all characters, places and background information belongs to the makers of Vampire Diaries. Exception: ReRe

**Information:** According to the Vampire Diaries wiki Klaus possessed Alaric on the 9th of April 2010. The Decades Dance takes place on the 26th of April 2010. This chapter plays somewhere in March 2010.

**English is not my native language. I apologize for any mistake in advance.**

* * *

**|Fairytale Gone Bad|**

_by Schlangenkind_

* * *

**| Chapter 2 Once Upon A Phone Call |**

I ain't more than a minute away from walking

* * *

| March 6th 2010 | _Let's put this simple: I hate Mystic Falls. I dislike small towns in general but Mystic Falls takes the whole Hollywood cliché on a whole new level. And I hate it. Doesn't exactly help that the name is absolutely ridiculous no matter which way you look at it. In the past I've never made a secret of my feelings regarding Jeremy's hometown which is why Mom was very surprised when I suddenly begged her to let me visit him during the Easter holidays. As was Dad. As were Mila and Christine. And Jeremy for that matter. _

_(Insert eye-roll here)_

_It's not like I magically changed my mind after all these years of despising the very existence of that stupid town. Trust me, I haven't. At all. The truth is much more simple. I need a break. I need to get away from my life for a while and forget everything that happened and is currently happening with my family. I need to concentrate on somebody else's problems and forget about my own for a while. And if there's any place where drama is sure to keep me occupied for a few days it's Mystic Falls. Well, that and the fact that I don't really know anyone except Jeremy outside of Atlanta. Jeremy is my escape. He always was._

* * *

ReRe stared at the phone in her hands with an almost detached disbelief. Not even four hours ago nothing and nobody in this world would have convinced her to really do this. Who would have thought how much a single day—a single conversation really—could change? Her hands were shaking so badly it took her three attempts until she finally dialed the right number. She hesitated for a moment, her thumb hovering above the button to end the call. Technically she could still back out. She could still—oh, whom was she kidding?

"It's four o'clock in the fucking morning. Someone better be dying." Even hoarse from sleep his voice was unmistakable and ReRe was hit with the sudden realization of how much she had truly missed him.

"Jemy" she breathed in relieved awe, his old nickname from their childhood days slipping from her lips with deceptive ease. It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other and longer even that they had _really_ talked and yet simply hearing his voice after months of resentful silence was enough to lighten the dull pain in her chest that she hadn't even been aware of until now.

"ReRe?" he sounded shocked but all she could really concentrate on was the fact that he immediately recognized her—and how indescribably happy that made her. "Is that really you?"

She laughed and if it sounded a little chocked neither of them commented on it. "Yes, Jeremy. It's really me" she finally said, the raw emotions that were filling her heart making it difficult to form the actual words. ReRe was quiet then, not knowing what to say and content to simply listening to his soft breathing. The sound soothed her, calmed her down and it brought fresh tears to her eyes because this was how it had always been between them. Their friendship had always been so easy, so simple that people often underestimated how deeply the two were connected to each other.

"What's wrong, Re?" Jeremy asked softly and it made her smile because in that moment she knew their last argument had been forgiven. She closed her eyes then and desperately searched for the right words that would not come because there really was no good or easy way to explain her situation.

ReRe sighed, a little frustrated and a little sad. She should be able to trust him by now she knew that. But she couldn't. She couldn't trust him and it was so unfair because it hadn't even been Jeremy's fault in the first place. He had never done anything to deserve her hesitation. "I wanted to ask for a favor" she finally said, conscious of how selfish she was acting. Having ignored his existence for months, only to call him now that she needed his help? That was low and ReRe was well-aware of it. She immediately continued, not allowing him the chance to react in any way to her statement, afraid of what he was going to say. Afraid of his rejection. "It's nothing big really, it's just— Something happened and I really, really need to get away from everything for a while and I was hoping that I could stay with you. Just for a few days, maybe a week. I'll need to go back home anyway but I just can't right now. It's just too much and I didn't know whom to call and—" She stopped talking then, not sure what to say anymore. Not sure if there was anything left to say.

A terrible long moment of silence followed and ReRe found herself shifting self-consciously and hastily brushing a few stray tears from her cheeks even though she logically knew that Jeremy couldn't see them. "I see" he said eventually, his voice soft and so understanding it broke her heart. ReRe lowered her head in defeat. It didn't matter what he was going to say. This was Jeremy after all, _her_ Jeremy, and she knew him better than she knew herself. The second he had hesitated she had known what his answer was going to be. And who could blame him? She had been a terrible friend these past few months and she didn't even have the excuse of her girlfriend's unexpected murder to justify her behavior.

ReRe bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Of course he would find a very believable, very rational reason to refuse her. And she would have no choice but to accept it and to continue their conversation with a fake cheerful tone. She would pretend she believed him and he would pretend he didn't know that. This was what they did.

"So do I" she murmured a little too hoarse for her taste.

He sighed, hearing the words she never said out loud as clearly as the sharp pitter-patter of the rain against his window. "Look, Luna, I miss you like crazy and I want to see you so damn much but right now everything's just sorta going to hell … It's just a really bad time for a visit, you know?" Then quieter, like she wasn't supposed to hear it he mumbled "I don't want to drag you down with us."

And ReRe believed him because he would have never used his old nickname for her if he wasn't completely serious. Luna. He had begun calling her that shortly after they first met. When they were still nine, still children and the world was such a brilliant place filled with endless time and dancing sun rays. Luna, the latin word for moon because of her love for the darkness before the sun rose, her admiration for the shining stars on the night sky and her fascination with the pale light of the moon that never failed to reveal the hidden beauty of even the most boring places.

"It's okay." Her lie tasted of childlike laughter and cackling flames on a mild evening, caught somewhere in between summer and fall.

There was a rustling sound on his end almost like he had shot up from his relaxed position suddenly and ReRe imagined a look somewhere between alarmed suspicion and startled realization bleeding into his all too expressive, dark eyes. Absently she wondered what could have caused the unexpected motion though a part of her already knew.

"What happened, Re?" he asked. "Why the sudden change of heart? Are you alright?" There was an anxiousness in his voice that had previously been lacking, an intensity that surprised her even though it shouldn't. He knew. And that meant something to her. But it had taken him almost four minutes to realize it. And as much as ReRe despised it that meant something too.

"No, nothing. I'm fine, Jeremy. It was just a spur of the moment decision." The lie came easier this time. ReRe closed her eyes, hoping to keep the tears at bay until such a time where she could afford to let them fall.

"Talk to me, Luna. Tell me what's wrong." His words were the softest command.

Perhaps the worst part was that ReRe wanted to give in. She wanted to let go, to break down, to fall into the endless abyss and never resurface. And mere minutes ago she had been ready to do just that, always knowing that Jeremy would be there to catch her, to break her fall and put her back together.

But then he hesitated.

It was like being drenched in ice cold water, the realization that their bond had become weak and frayed slowly withering away under time, distance and neglect. A fragile thread instead of the steel chain it had once been.

"Really Jeremy, I'm alright. Stop reading too much into everything, you're almost as bad as Elena already" ReRe said with a carefully light tone. She doubted she would convince her friend, he wasn't stupid after all but there wasn't much he could do anyway considering he was currently quite a few hundred miles away from her.

He sighed a heavy, hollow sound that belied his true age. _Here comes the explanation_. "Things are bad here, Re" he whispered but he didn't hang up like she expected him to. Instead he seemed to be waiting as if hoping she would fight him on this. He wanted her with him, ReRe realized with a start. Worse even, he _needed_ her with him.

Swallowing a hint of bitterness down she pushed her hurt feelings aside. Clearly they both had missed out on a lot in the last two months. "Let me make it better, Jemy" she pleaded, unsure if she was doing this for his sake or her own. _Make it better for me_. Maybe it didn't matter either way.

She listened to his harsh breathing and finally when she had almost given up he spoke again. "If you really come I have to catch you up on a few things, ReRe. And once you know you can't back out suddenly. There'll be no going back anymore after this."

Smiling sadly ReRe stared at the hand-painted picture in her free hand for a moment.

She didn't answer him but her silence was more than enough.

_There never was._

* * *

| March 13th 2010 | _It's complicated I guess. Because my relationship with Jeremy is simple. It's always simple. So simple in fact that I can't find the words to describe us. None of them ever seem fitting. None of them ever are enough. Perhaps it's better this way. Not all things have to be labeled. But one thing that makes our friendship deeper than any other bond I have is the fact that not only do I need him, he needs me too. I am his anchor, the one he comes running to when the entire world falls apart around us. He may be my sweet escape but I am his safety net. And our connection draws us together time and time again for reasons I am not sure either of us truly understands._

* * *

Despite her unusual name ReRe was for all intents and purposes a normal child with a relatively unremarkable life. She had two younger sisters whom she adored, a caring but never too strict mother and a hard-working, traveling father whom always insisted on spending time with his family when he could afford the time. At school she belonged neither in the popular crowd nor was she branded an outsider. A close-knitted group of friends was more than enough in her opinion. ReRe had always been intelligent and passed each of her classes with ease though never at the top of her year.

Over the years ReRe had taken an interest in quite a few activities ranking from dance lessons to self-defense, from playing the guitar and later the piano to slack-lining and swimming. None of them ever truly stuck with her though and usually she gave them up as soon as she got bored. Except of course for drawing. If there was one thing that made ReRe stand out it was her talent for portraits. Only portraits though, ReRe had learned early on that she couldn't paint a landscape or an abstract picture to save her life. It was her passion, the one thing she was truly proud of.

It was also through art that she had first met Jeremy Gilbert. Their shared love for drawings and strawberry ice cream had created an instant bound between them and although they only saw each other during the summer their friendship had remained strong over the years. It had been Jeremy whom ReRe called after she went on her first date (which was a complete disaster) and it had been ReRe whom Jeremy asked for help when he fell in love with Vicki Donovan. When her parents separated for a few months it was Jeremy's shoulder she cried on and when Jeremy's parents died she had held his hand during the entire funeral.

They understood each other. It was as simple as that.

Therefore it really wasn't all that surprising when one rainy afternoon when she was amusing herself with silly TV shows a hysterical Jeremy called and told her about the murder of Vicki Donovan. More precisely he told her how he had been sure that everybody was keeping something from him until he finally snapped and read Elena's diary to find out the truth. ReRe would have lectured him about respecting his sister's privacy but she was well aware that it had been her who had thought Jeremy how to play detective. Obviously she had done an admirable job.

As it turned out Elena was currently dating a vampire who's evil older brother had turned Vicki into a vampire for the fun of it only for the good brother to later stake her in the heart on a Halloween party in front of Jeremy, a traumatic event which the evil brother deleted from Jeremy's memories thorough some magical vampey mind control thingy.

So much for normal.

Jeremy was understandably upset about the whole thing and was almost comically afraid that ReRe would ship him off to a mental hospital. But ReRe had promised him years ago to always stand by his side and watch his back and if her Jemy said he lived in a town filled with psychotic vampires then just call her Buffy.

In other words while Jeremy struggled to deal with the death of his first real love ReRe was a lot more worried about the aforementioned mind control thingy or MCT for short. The fact that some stranger had the power to not only mess with her memories but also her actions and even her personality to an extend scared her in a way ReRe had never felt before. The mere thought to become nothing but a _puppet_ and to not even be aware of it made her sick on her stomach. Thankfully Jeremy assured her that there was a way to protect one's self even if it wasn't truly fail-safe: vervain.

This information triggered a new obsession. For ReRe whom had always been rather paranoid the possibility of being subjected to MCT was not acceptable and needed to be remedied immediately. But even taking precautions ReRe wasn't comfortable banking on one defense only, especially in Jeremy's case. Her best friend literally lived in the reality version of Sunnydale and would be involved in the mess his sister's life had become one way or another. That was the main reason why ReRe convinced him not to confront Elena about Vicki and his subsequent memory loss—they simply couldn't risk him being compelled again. Better safe than sorry and all that. Which was also why even when Jeremy finally came clean with Elena he never told a soul about ReRe's own knowledge. She was his second defense. Every week she sent him a small message involving the supernatural in one way or another and he answered in a certain way to assure her that he was still aware of the truth.

She was his back-up plan because if there was one thing you needed when you lived in Mystic Falls it was a back-up plan.

ReRe wasn't an experienced vampire hunter. She wasn't a supernatural creature. She wasn't even capable of defending herself against the creatures of the night. But ReRe, normal, quiet, distrustful ReRe with an open mind and a good sense for strategy was _human_. And as vulnerable as that made her it made her stronger too. It made her everything Jeremy needed her to be.

In the end, she thought pensively staring at the pale, withdrawn girl she had become over the last year, it was all worth it. Living in ignorance had been bliss and the knowledge of the supernatural was slowly destroying her like it was poison but she would never regret her friendship with Jeremy nor the decisions she made because of him. He was worth it. Even if it took less then three weeks for her life to go down the drain.

* * *

| April 26 2010 | "_Do you think the supernatural has ruined our life?" Jeremy asked me tonight, long after Elena had stopped yelling and we had escaped the accusing glares the others continued to send our way. And I wondered then — wonder now — about the answer because neither of us has ever dared to contemplate the question before. We are both too afraid of the conclusion we might reach. _

_What has the supernatural truly brought me? Nightmares of course, of blood and gore, too painful to remember yet too real to forget. Being a human in Mystic Falls is terrifying. Knowing that you are weak, that you are the victim and there is nothing you can do about it wears you down over time until your sense of self withers away like a yellow flower when the first snow falls. _

_Lying next to Jeremy and looking into his dark eyes begging me to make sense of the cruel mess we can't escape from all I could remember was Mila's violent death, Bonnie's horrified expression and all the things I had lost in the last couple of months. Even myself. I hugged Jemy so tight he'll probably have bruises tomorrow and thought about the picture of the man with the unforgiving eyes I had burned this afternoon and I gave him the only answer I could. "I don't regret it" I said. I am still not sure whether I was lying or not._

* * *

Honestly I always found it strange that Jeremy didn't do something to ensure he wouldn't be compelled again after Elena proved without a doubt that she would go that far should she think it was necessary. I mean a vervain bracelet that most of the vampires around him are aware of isn't exactly secure is it? Nor is Elena's locket for the matter. At the very least after the scene where Elijah easily took it from her she should have started to look into other ways to protect herself! Or am I the only one who really hates the idea of someone else messing with my head? Sorry rant over. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!

Love, Schlange


End file.
